Black Night
by Jessica Pattinson aka JPattz
Summary: The Co-Authors of this ff are Carla Kaye & Jessica Pattinson. This is an alternate version to New Moon, meaning that it won't have the same outcome as the original. If you read this with an open mind you will find that the story is very enjoyable.
1. Preface & Chapter 1

"**Black Night"**

** By: Jessica Pattinson & Carla Kaye**

Preface

Love, Life, Meaning… Gone. I was wasting away, an empty shell of my former self. It was difficult to imagine my life without Edward, I was forever changed…I would never be the same. So as I wallowed in self pity, I started to reflect on the past couple of months I'd spent with my best friend Jacob. I came to a stunning realization… if the world was the way it was supposed to be, no vampires, no werewolves, then Jacob and I would have probably been meant for each other. Edward...wasn't supposed to exist; he should have died a century ago at the age of seventeen. In reality, our love would have never have been possible. Maybe that's why I felt our relationship always teetered on an unbalanced scale. So, I came to this conclusion, if our world was the way it was suppose to be… Jacob and I would be soul mates. My Jacob. His Bella...

Chapter 1

(picks up right after Edward leaves Bella in the woods)

"Wait!" I yelled as the love of my life left me… forever. I wanted to run after him, to scream his name at the top of my lungs, but remained frozen where I stood. I felt numb as the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Then my stubbornness kicked in, I was determined to find him, to have him in my arms and never let go. I didn't want him; I needed him with every fiber of my being. I stumbled through the forest in search of him, I couldn't see clearly because of all the tears welling up in my eyes. Blinded by them, I tripped over an exposed tree root and fell on my hands and knees. I began to despair, he was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. So I curled up on the forest floor. Not caring what happened to me. If the one I loved didn't care what happened to me, then why should I?

The sky began to darken as I remained huddled on the moss covered ground. Time seemed to crawl by in an endless blur. As I stared into the dark oblivion around me, I succumbed to sheer exhaustion. It wasn't until early that morning when I woke up in my bed that I realized my dad had sent a search party for me. I knew that because it was 2:00am in the morning and they were still here. I couldn't open my eyes knowing more tears would come so I just listened to what was going on downstairs. My dad was on the phone, he was mad. I didn't know who he was talking to.

"It's true then? The Cullen's are gone?" He waited for the answer that I already knew. "Well they could've told me so I could prepare. Bella had a thing for Edward. I knew that boy was no good."

I gave up on listing after that. I didn't care about knowing the truth. Edward left because he didn't love me anymore. He didn't care if I lived or died. He wanted me human.

My dad hung the phone up and walked up stairs. When he walked in, without knocking, he sat on my bed. I knew he didn't want to be there because he hated anything emotional so I tried to pretend I was asleep. It didn't work.

"Bella?" My dad knew me well, and he knew I was awake.

"Dad?" My voice sounded horrible and really dry. "I'm so sor..ry."

"Bella I am just happy to have you home safe. When it got home from work and saw your note on the table it was around eleven o'clock at night. I got worried and went looking for you, when I couldn't find you I called some people in to help," he explained.

"My note?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you said that you went for a walk after dinner, see?" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket that looked tattered from being opened and refolded again and again.

"Oh, I must have forgotten," I lied. Edward must have snuck back in the house to write the note so Charlie could find me.

"What happened Bella? Were you upset because of the Cullens leaving?" He asked.

"No… I got lost in the woods… that's all." I evaded the second part of his question.

"Bella… Did Edward break up with you or something?" He probed.

That was all it took. I knew if he said his name I wouldn't be able to hold it in. I fell apart. I started to sob uncontrollably. Charlie's eyes grew wide; he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. I could tell he didn't know how to react to seeing me like this. He had missed out on all those trying times in my life after all. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms gently around my shoulders to comfort me.

"Bella, it will be alright. I know it hurts. Tell me what I can do to help, please?" Charlie pleaded.

I didn't answer, just continued to cry. In reality there was nothing Charlie could do for me. All I wanted was...him. I just laid there cradled in my father's arms and cried myself to sleep.

When I finally came to, it was still dark outside. A loud snoring sound startled me. It drew my attention over to the rocking chair where Charlie sound asleep. I rolled over to my night

stand to check the time. It was 3:00 AM…but what day was it? I looked down to see that I was still dressed in the same clothing from the night in the woods. I sat up so I could

read the calendar on my wall…

"What?", I shouted.

I had been out for a week. My sudden outburst woke up Charlie, who jumped to his feet so fast he knocked over the rocking chair.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he yelled. "Oh, thank god you're awake!"

"Why did you let me stay out that long?" I gasped.

"I didn't have much choice, whenever I tried to wake you up you would scream, cry or start throwing things at me," he stated nervously.

"What about school, work… I have responsibilities you know! I must have missed so much!" I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Bella… Bella calm down! I took care of everything." Charlie explained. "Your friends Angela and Jessica have been bringing by your schoolwork. As a matter of fact all of your friends keep calling and stopping by. Everyone's been very worried."

"Everyone?" I questioned.

"Yeah, especially Jacob…he comes by twice a day," Charlie said boasting his pride at that statement. "As a matter of fact he's been staying with you while I go to work."

" Oh my god, are you serious!" I was so embarrassed. "You let him see me like this!"

"Bella, I had little choice…they needed me at the station", Charlie defended his actions.

"Okay, fine. Can you please leave now Dad, so I can clean myself up and get dressed?" I growled.

Charlie nodded and almost seemed relieved that I asked him to go. As he reached the doorway he turned back toward me and said, "Good to see you still got some fight left in you. By the

way, Jacob's coming over for dinner." Then he left me to ponder that thought.

I sat in my bed, only for a moment and put all the pieces together. I had been out for a week, my dad was scared of me. I was throwing things at him. Then I thought of why I was like that. I didn't want to think about it. But it was to late. The tears came again but I didn't want anyone to see me like this. So I forced myself out of bed and took a nice hot shower.

When I was done and got dressed it was still early in the morning. Only about 4:00. So I laid back down and tried to pull myself together. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. A pain that would be there as long as I lived. And because I was human, who knows how long that will be. I was just about to start crying when I went back to sleep. Hoping I would die…

When I woke up again it was 6:30AM. I might as while go to school. It was going to be hard but I didn't care. It was a Friday. I could do one day with everybody starting at me, talking. I didn't want to go. But what choice did I have. Laying here wallowing was getting me nowhere. Might as well get on with my life… or what's left of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked down stairs and said goodbye to Charlie. I got in my old truck and drove to school. The lot

was almost full and when I got out, like I predicted, everybody was staring. I heard Jessica say

something like 'I don't feel bad for her.' and Mike say something like 'Its my time to make a move.'

Ugh! This was going to be hard.

The day went by in a blur. Some people asked me if I was okay. I always said something like 'No.' or

'Not really.' If I lied they would know. I thought I was doing really well about not letting my emotional

mood take the best of me, but then came biology…

I sat down at my normal seat when I looked over to my left. The seat was empty, were my love use to

sit. That's when I broke down and started to cry, bawling was more like it. Mike came over and helped

me up, I didn't know I was on the floor. He took me outside and let me cry into his shirt.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay. I'm here. It's okay." He was being so nice. I just wish he didn't have to see me

like this.

I had a mental break down in the middle of class and Mike was the one to help…

Mike escorted me to the school office. I couldn't bare the thought of sitting through gym class on the sidelines. Lord only knows how I would react with nothing but free time and my thoughts. Once I was cleared for early dismissal I practically ran to my truck. I was so embarrassed by my emotional outburst that I could have crawled under a rock and died.

As I sat in my truck, trying to gather the will to turn on the ignition, I decided to put on some music to clear my thoughts. Yeah big mistake, I should have checked the CD played first. I forgot that I still had my Debussy CD in it. The first track…Claire de Lune. I started hysterically sobbing and curled up into a ball on the front seat.

The school nurse must have called Charlie, because a short time later he showed up on the school parking lot in his police cruiser. Guess he was wondering why I didn't come straight home. Here we go with thee I told you so's…

He hesitantly knocked on the driver side window. "Bella would u like me to take you home and come back for your truck later?" he offered.

I just nodded. He opened the door a picked me up and carried me to his police cruiser, then laid me across the back seat. He was surprisingly quiet the ride home, that is until we pulled into the driveway.

"Would you like me to call Jacob and tell him not to come over?" he finally said.

"No, he can come if he still wants to; I'm not hungry so I'll be in my room," I responded.

"Now, Bella you have to eat something…It's been a week," he argued.

"Please Charlie give it a rest, besides I don't think I'd be able to keep anything down at this point anyway." I said. "I'll eat when I'm hungry just let me be the judge, okay."

At that point I got out of the cruiser and walked toward the house. I headed straight upstairs. When I got to the bathroom, I decided to go in and give myself a look.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. I looked terrible. My hair was all matted down with sweat, my complexion was ashen, and my eyes were red and swollen. This isn't healthy to keep dwelling on the past I thought to myself. I swore to myself at that point that I would never cry another tear for Edward Cullen.

I decided to take another shower to wash away the evidence of what transpired earlier. As I was walking to my room, I heard the voices of Billy and Jacob as I passed by the stairs. Well, if things were going to change in my life, might as well start with not sitting around in my room and sulking. So, I got dressed and went downstairs.

Charlie, Billy and Jacob were sitting in the living room around the flat screen. They were watching the Mariner's game and eating pizza. As I entered the room the all looked towards me.

Only Jacob was thoughtful enough to just say, "Hey Bella" both Billy and Charlie had to ask how I was feeling.

"I'm fine", I mumbled. "I think I'm gonna make some soup".

Jacob sprung to his feet. "Let me help you with that", he offered.

"Sure" I said. And we both walked toward the kitchen.

As I started to get out the chicken soup when I looked up to see Jacob starting at me, he looked really concerned about me.

"Bella, umm…." he trailed off. He knew about the whole Ed-…him thing. So I decided to help him out.

"Jacob, I want to thank you for being there for me. I really wished you didn't have to see me like that."

"No problem, Bella. I heard about what happened at school today. I'm sorry…"

"You didn't do anything. You don't have to apologize."

It was quiet after that. After I ate, I followed Jacob into the living room. I regretted it almost immediately. A commercial for the newest romance movie came on the TV. I gasped and ran upstairs.

When I got to my room I could hear what was going on downstairs.

"That girl needs to get a grip." I heard Billy muttered. Charlie growled and Jacob was the next to talk.

"Dad, could you be a little more understanding? She's been through an awful lot lately," Jacob chastised him.

"Okay Jacob calm down! I'll tell you what. Charlie and I will watch the rest of the game at my house. Maybe you can talk some sense into that girl. Don't stay too late. Drive the truck home, okay?"

"Okay." Jacob was coming up stairs as I heard the cruiser start up.

"Can I come in?" Before I could answer he was in my room and sitting on my bed.

He was wiping the tears from my face that I didn't realize were there. He gave me a hug and laid me down on the bed, his skin was really hot but I didn't care.

"Bella don't be sad." I didn't have to look in his eyes to know he meant it.

I turned around so I could see his face. He was sort of beautiful, I appraised him in my mind. God! I must be out of my mind allowing him to get so close. Even though I knew this moment was wrong, it felt right all at the same time.

"Jacob…"

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned in a started kissing him. He responded vigorously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jacob!" I gasped. "Jake, wait…stop, hold on a second," I pleaded.

Although what we were doing felt so right, something in the back of my mind screamed at me to stop before things got out of control. I wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind. My life had been like a moonless night…no a black night since the day Edward left me alone in the woods. I wanted nothing more than to feel happy and loved again. Could Jacob fill the void in my heart? Could I learn to love again? I felt dizzy as we broke away from our kiss. Jacob was staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned me.

"No, you did nothing wrong…It…It's just too soon for me Jake, can you please understand," I whispered.

"Sure, sure," he agreed reluctantly.

"Don't be mad," I said. "I just need…time. Will you stay with me and hold me until I fall asleep?"

"If that's what you want," he sighed.

I nodded yes and he pulled back my covers for me and tucked me in and lay on the bed beside me. He stroked my hair and held my hand until I drifted off to sleep.

I was startled out of my sleep when I heard Charlie's truck pull into the driveway. I glanced over at my clock; it was late, after 1:00 AM. I felt a warm body still lying next to me on the bed. It was Jacob; he must have fallen asleep too. I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs…shoot Charlie's coming. I started nudging Jacob in the ribs to wake him up, but it was too late, Charlie was already knocking on my door.

"Hey are you kids in there?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're in here…" I called back hesitantly.

Before I finished my sentence Charlie stepped in my doorway. He became infuriated by the scene before him.

"What's going on here!" Charlie yelled.

His raised voice woke Jacob. I scrambled out of bed and flew toward Charlie to restrain him.

"Dad…Dad, nothing happened I swear. We were just talking…we must have dosed off," I explained.

"Jeez Charlie, don't have a cow," Jacob said lazily. "We're both fully clothed and I was sitting above the covers for god's sake."

Charlie was becoming calmer as he examined the facts Jacob pointed out. He started becoming less tense and his color was coming back to his face. To our surprise he started laughing.

"Sorry kids, parental instincts and all, no offense," he giggled. Then he said in a more serious tone, "Well Jacob It's after 1:00 AM and Billy's waiting up for you so you should head home."

I was still shocked that he let it go that easily. My jaw hung open as Jacob stretched and got out of my bed, walked toward Charlie and patted him on the shoulder.

"None taken," he replied. "Hey, I'll see ya tomorrow Bells," he said to me as he left.

"Wow, you're really gonna let it go, just like that?" I questioned Charlie still confused.

"Well I believe Jacob, he's always been an honest kid, but why did you look so guilty before?" Charlie asked.

"Guilty?" I asked surprised. "I didn't look guilty."

"Yeah you did, you looked like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar," Charlie laughed again. "So… you and Jacob, huh?"

Just then I felt the blood flood my cheeks, "Dad I can't talk about this now… I'm tired."

I stomped over to my bed, turned off my lamp and threw the covers over my head. I heard Charlie leave and close my door behind him. Is it possible to die of embarrassment twice in one day? I thought to myself. As I calmed down I started to feel the weight of my emotionally stressful day. I dosed off quickly. This was the first night I dreamed of Jacob Black.

As I began to dream I found myself lost in the same woods where Edward left me. It was dark, cold and damp. I was alone, heartbroken and scared. I had had this dream several times since that fateful day…it always ended with me waking up screaming. But, tonight there was one difference… as I lay curled up in my usual position, waiting for the screaming to start, I noticed a faint glow. It started out as a small orb of light…but it started to grow bigger as it closed the distance between us. I was blinded by the brilliance of this light, transfixed by it…like a moth drawn to a flame. Once the light was close enough to me I could see a silhouette behind it. The figure grew more distinct, and I recognized who it was immediately…It was Jacob, here to rescue me from this dark place. He was my light, my sun, my beacon sent from the heavens to guide me through the blackest of nights.

I awoke the next morning stunned by the conclusion I had drawn from my dream. Yes, I could learn to love again…and Jacob would be the one to mend the pieces of my broken heart.

When I awoke that morning I was glowing. I couldn't help but smile. It felt like ages sense I smiled last, since I felt alive. I felt so happy, even my dad could tell.

"Morning Bells, you look…happy." I could tell his thoughts went straight back to last night, so I might as well tell him what happened.

"Dad about last night, well, Jacob and I…kissed." I trailed off. "I knew Billy would tell you if I didn't."

"Well, um, did you want him to?" He asked.

I knew I shouldn't have brought it up so I sat him straight. "Dad, I am never going to shed another tear for, Edward…and I really like Jacob. So I'm going to give this a try."

"Are you sure it's not too soon Bells?"

"No, it's about time I stop wasting my life waiting on someone who doesn't care about me. Well I'm off to Jacob's." I think Charlie said something like… 'This should be fun.' but I didn't care. This felt so right and I just couldn't wait to get there.

When I arrived at Jacob's house I quickly parked the old red Chevy and flung open the door. As I was climbing out of the cab I lost my footing and slipped. Jacob was their two seconds later helping me up. I gave him a hug and in his ear I muttered, "I love you Jacob Black."

I could tell he was glad to see me, and even more thrilled I finally said the words he'd been longing to hear. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment then he finally spoke.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise…umm that is you coming up here to meet me. I was going to come and see you right after breakfast," he said.

Hmmm, I thought. Is he trying to change the subject or avoiding having to say it back? I glanced over his should to see the reason for his response. Billy was sitting on the porch with his friend Harry Clearwater. How come I didn't notice that when I pulled up? I thought.

"Oh! Hey Billy, Harry." I greeted them both.

"Hello Bella, what brings you up here so early?" Billy questioned.

"Umm, Jake and I were just gonna hang out today." I explained.

"Is your dad up to anything today?" He asked "Do you think he would like to join Harry and myself on our fishing trip?"

"No, I don't think he has any plans…he loves fishing you know that, so yeah you should invite him," I replied.

"Jake, do you mind then if we leave you alone all day? There are some leftovers in the fridge, you and Bella can help yourself to if you get hungry," He said.

"Nah, you old guys need to have your fun sometimes too, go ahead," Jacob replied.

With the parents out of the way, it left us with a whole day to spend with each other…uninterrupted.

"So what you wanna do then?" I asked Jacob.

"Well, we could head down to La Push beach; I can take you to the tidal pools…they're beautiful this time of year," Jacob offered.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We packed a light lunch and headed out. I drove while Jacob gave directions. Although my truck is slow…we arrived in no time. The beach was deserted…too early I guessed. Jacob said we would have to hike a little while to get to the tidal pools, so we set out as soon as we found a spot to park. I wasn't too thrilled, hiking isn't recommended for the uncoordinated, to say the least I stumbled and fell often. Thankfully, Jacob was very patient with my awkward pace and remained close to me to offer his hand when I needed it.

Once we reached the clearing, Jacob spread out our blanket and set up picnic basket. The scene that was laid before us at the tidal pools was breathtaking. There were several large craters teaming with sea life and rainbow colors from the pebbles, like the ones on the beach. I was completely enthralled by the beauty of my serene surroundings. Jacob however remained focused on me the whole time.

"Bella…" he started. "I have had a crush you since we first met and I made you that

mud pie. Earlier, when you declared your love for me…that moment, well it made me

feel like the happiest, luckiest guy on Earth."

I began to sob.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I don't deserve you…I'm not good enough for Jacob," I whispered. "I'm not whole, part

of me died that day…that day HE left me. I don't believe I have anything left to give…"

"Stop," he whispered softly. "Let me be the judge of what is and isn't good for me. I love

you and you love me, and that's enough for forever."

He grabbed a hold of the sides of my face so that he could stare deeply into my eyes. Then he kissed me…like no other kiss I've ever experienced before. This kiss had great passion, need, urgency, hunger… I grabbed a hold of the back of his neck to allow him to press closer…his tongue to plunge deeper. I moaned and gasped for air and so did he. The heat of our bodies together on the ground could have burned a hole in the blanket. We slowly began to undress each other. The heat of his rough hands felt glorious against my soft cool skin. Once we were fully unclothed Jacob sat up and stared at me.

"What?" I gasped.

"So beautiful," he smiled. Then he crushed his body on top of mine and began kissing me softly, trailing slowly up and down my body. My hands explored his body, running over the hard bronze muscles of his back and his chest. We continued this embrace for several blissful minutes, until he parted my legs and slid himself deep within me. Finally we were one, everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks became a blur. All that was important to me in the world was Jacob, my Jacob.

Jacob and I were still cuddling on the blanket when he suggested that we should leave. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't even want to move but I guess I had to. I didn't want remain so exposed. As we got dressed I couldn't help but to stare at Jacob's body. His skin was too beautiful and it kind of made me jealous. When Jacob saw me staring he couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you more."

"We'll see about that…" He chuckled.

He pushed me down, lightly, and we started kissing again. This day could not get any better. That was until I heard someone calling my name at the same time Jacob's hand was going up my shirt. I pushed him away and finished buttoning up my shirt. It was Mike.

He was walking up and I guess he could see what we were doing. Damn it.

"Oh, um, sorry, I'll leave." He turned and started running. I'm sure he wasn't too happy.

"Well that's just great! It will be all over town now! Jacob let's get out of here before anyone else see's us." He nodded and took my hand as we walked back to my truck.

As we were diving home I started to think of what has transpired between us, and how so much had changed in such a small amount of time. I didn't regret giving myself to Jacob; I only hoped it was the right decision. I began to think of how being intimate with Jacob would bring him and I closer. I never knew that he could be such a loving and caring person. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize we were back at Jacob's house until he opened the passenger's side door. Once inside, we discovered that no one was home yet, so we sat on the couch together.

"So…did you enjoy the tidal pools?" Jacob asked, even though he knew what he really meant.

"Yes, it was an amazing experience," I blushed. We started to kiss again. I loved kissing him, he was so warm, and I just couldn't get enough. We curled up on the couch together until about 8:00pm. When I said I had to leave because Charlie would be home soon, Jacob let out a sigh. He gave me a hug and one last kiss before I left.

When I got home Billy and Charlie were in the living room with a pizza. I was too late to make dinner.

"Where's Harry?" My dad didn't even turn to look at me to answer my question.

"He left. What did you and Jacob do today?" He turned his head this time.

"We hung out down at First Beach and had a picnic by the tidal pools." Which was true… in a way.

"Okay, well I am glad you had a good time?" He beamed.

"Yeah, you could say that. Well I am beat; I think I'll head to bed," I tried to leave on that note.

"Guess you had too much fun in the sun today?" Billy added before I could turn to exit the living room.

I flushed scarlet at his comment. "Good night dad, good night Billy."

I nearly ran up the stairs to get away from the all the awkwardness. Charlie would surely pop a blood vessel if he knew what else I did today. All of a sudden I felt the overwhelming need to take a bath. So I decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next two weeks went by in a blur. My life was back on a track again. My routine consisted of going to school Monday through Friday, working the evening shift at Newton's and then spending my weekends in La Push with Jacob.

When I woke up this morning flew out of bed, I practically ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and got dressed in seconds flat. I was excited…today was Saturday…another full day with Jacob awaited me. I flew down the stairs, but when I reached the bottom step I froze. What the heck was Alice Cullen doing in my living room with Charlie?

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped enthusiastically. "I came back to see you, I've missed you so much these past few weeks."

I went into shock…my knees buckled and I slid down the wall and collapsed slowly to the floor. I never thought I'd see any of the Cullens again, let alone Alice. Both Alice and Charlie rushed over to my side.

"Bella!" they both exclaimed.

I could hear everything that was going on around me. Charlie checked my pulse and after a few seconds was satisfied my heart was beating. Alice brought me a cold rag from the kitchen and laid it across my forehead. They were debating whether or not they should call for an ambulance when I came to.

"What…What happened?" I stammered. "Dad?…Alice?…" I asked confused.

"Well Bella, I guess I just caught you by surprise," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked, always the concerned parent.

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine, just help me over to the couch so I can lie down for a sec…." I asked.

"I think I should call the station and tell them I can't make it in…Deputy Johnson will just have to work a double…" he started to say before I interrupted.

"No! Don't do that…go I'll be fine, Alice will stay with me." I glanced over at her while I was talking to Charlie and saw her nod in agreement. If Charlie stayed home I would never be able to get the 'real' reason for Alice's return to Forks.

Charlie sighed in defeat. "Alright then, but the moment she leaves you call Jacob and get him to come sit with you…I don't want you by yourself when you're like this."

"Sure thing Dad" I assured him.

After I was sure that Charlie's cruiser was out of site…I turned to Alice.

"Okay, now tell me…why are you really here?" I probed.

"The truth is Bella, Edward is miserable…but he won't quit being stubborn. He insists that this is the only way, but I don't believe him. I've seen it in my visions…I was certain that he would finally give in and make you one of us. That is until a few days ago…when something changed. I saw a new vision…one that disturbed me. Bella, I saw Edward finally give in and come back for you…but it was too late, you had moved on. In fact, I have something to ask you. In my vision when Edward came back he snuck in through your window like he always did, but when he came to stand beside your bed he froze because something was different about you… she paused.

"Alice what is it?" I questioned. "What did he see?"

"Your belly was round and your skin was glowing…Bella you were with child" she admitted.

"What?' I yelled. "How can that…what?" was all I could say.

"So, Bella I'm asking you…Is it true? Have you moved on and found someone else?' she asked.

"Well, yeah…bbbb…but, I can't be pregnant are you sure?" I stuttered.

"That's what I saw. What has me most concerned Bella, is what Edward does once he confronts you. He becomes furious…and I know he has no right to be…he left you. What did he expect? That you'd wait for him to get over himself, forever? It's not very clear yet what happens next, there is still much to be decided." she added.

"Alice, I have been with someone…" I admitted. "But it was only one time and there have been no repeat performance since…oh no, what am I going tell him…what will my dad say?" I sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

"I sorry you had to find out this way, Bella. Maybe you should ride into town with me to pick up one of those pregnancy tests." Alice offered.

"Yeah, but will you do me a favor? Can you go in and buy it for me? It's a small town and people talk," I explained.

"Sure, not a problem," she answered back.

We left immediately to go pick up the test and hurried back my house. My hands were shaking as I open the package. Alice read the instructions out loud for me then left the bathroom to give me privacy. Once I did what I had to do, I let the stick sit on the back of the toilet seat. I called for Alice to come back and I started pacing. It was a simple test…it would either say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'.

"It's time" Alice said.

We both walked over to the test to read the results. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I could look.

"Pregnant" was the only word that escaped my lips.

I was frozen. It wasn't until I felt Alice wipe the tear from that I realized I was crying. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell people? Then there was Edward return to contend with on top of it. This whole situation was a mess. I couldn't be a mother, not at my age at least. What am I going to do?

"Alice, what am I going to do, about Edward I mean? Are you sure he's coming back?"

She motioned for me to wait and did her 'look in the future' thing. I was so scared. Me…pregnant? Those two words should not be used in the same sentence.

"Well, he found out that I came to see you about an hour ago. He is half way here." She bit her lip knowing that it was not a good thing.

"But I wouldn't show for a few months," I added.

"That must mean he's coming just for me then."

"Alice, do you think I am a bad person?" It was only a whisper but I knew she heard it. She took my hand and went over the bed.

"No."

"But.."

"Bella he left and he wanted you to move on, and that's what you did. He didn't want you to be one of us. I guess he didn't expect you would move on this fast. And if you don't mind me asking…who is the father? Please tell me it's not Mike."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Would she laugh when I told her who it was? Oh damn! I forgot I was on my way to see Jacob!

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

"His name is Jacob Black, he a close friend of the family."

She thought about that for a minute. "Is he you're new boyfriend?"

"Yes."

That's when we heard a car pull up outside. We looked out the bedroom window to see Edward's Volvo in the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward was pacing on my front lawn…deciding how to proceed, I guessed. Alice flew down the stairs and I followed after her at a more humanly pace. She flung open the front door.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know," she scolded him.

"I told you not to come here," he said disapprovingly.

"Bella is my friend, Edward…and I missed her," she replied.

"We need to leave now, Alice!" He yelled.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Umm, Alice… maybe you should go…he looks pretty mad," I offered.

"Damn right I'm mad!" Edward continued his rant. "She made me break my last promise to you Bella, remember…I said we would never bother you again," he reminded me.

Yeah I remembered. His words were fresh in my mind as if that fateful day was being relived in my memory. "How could I forget?" It sounded like a whisper as it left my parched mouth. I clutched my chest as the dull pain renewed itself.

Come, Alice let's leave…NOW!" He persisted.

"Just go, Alice. I don't want to be the cause of problems between you and your brother," I added in a dead voice.

"Bella, will you be alright? I don't like the idea of leaving you in this condition…" she trailed off.

"I'll be fine, I call Jacob…like my dad said to do when you left," I replied.

The mention of Jacob's name hurt Edward; I could tell he fought very hard to hide that fact. He grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her to the Volvo. She looked very apologetic as she gazed back at me. I stood confused and devoid of emotion in the doorway long after I lost sight of Edward's silver car. If I thought seeing Edward again was the hardest thing I'd have to go through today…I had another thing coming. I gathered my strength and walked into the kitchen…picked up the phone and dialed it.

"Hello, Jake…can you come over…we have to talk." I said when he picked up. He told me he'd be there as soon as possible and hung up.

I was pacing the floor thinking about how stressful this day had been. First Alice showed up to tell me I was pregnant. Then Edward comes back and in the future he'll be back again. That was something I wasn't going to tell Jacob because I know he'd be upset. I didn't even know how I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant. Will he be happy, mad, sad? I have never gone through this. I know I am 18 and all but I am still in school. Crap! School! I can't just drop out but what will people think? This was not how I wanted to spend high school that's for sure. Oh and what about Charlie and Renee? I didn't know who I was more afraid of telling. All I know is that I am not getting rid of this baby. I can't just abandon a part of myself like that and abortion was not an option. I was so confused.

**Ding-Dong**

My heartbeat accelerated at the sound of the door bell. What was I going to say? I couldn't move. I was on the floor with a big thud; Jacob must of heard it and burst through the door.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He was by my side and I was in his arms in seconds. I couldn't find my voice. He carried me into the living room and sat me on that couch. He was cradling me to his shoulder and staring deeply into my eyes. He cared for me so much.

"Bella, what's going on? What's the matter?" He asked, very concerned.

"Jacob, we need to talk. I have something important to tell you. Please tell me you won't get mad."

"Oh no! Please don't say that you're breaking up with me," He joked.

"NO! That is not even close. Jacob Black I love you with all my heart! Don't you ever forget that!"

He hugged me close and waited patiently.

"Bella, are you trying to tell me something?"

I still couldn't talk, I was so nervous. So, I looked in his eyes and then I patted my belly. He looked confused for a moment then realized what was going on when I started crying.

"Are you saying that you're pregnant?" He asked shocked. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes, Jacob. I am… I am so sorry."

He hugged me closer then brought my face up to his for a kiss. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you actually apologizing for something we're both responsible for? Bella, yeah it comes as a shock to me, but it's far from being something terrible," he explained.

His acceptance made it clear to me that we were going to get through with this. I loved Jacob and he loved me, what more do we need? I was glad that Jacob seemed to be handling this news with maturity. It eased my fears to some extent knowing that he was on my side. Someone had to be in my corner, especially when it came to telling Charlie.

"Now we have to tell our parents." I added. "Charlie will be home soon, might as well tell your dad to come over."

"Yeah you're right, can I use your phone?" He asked.

We were both sitting on the couch waiting, Jacob was holding my hand. I heard my dad's cruiser pull up and a second later…we heard another vehicle pull in the driveway.

"Well, here goes…" Jacob smiled down at me.

My heart was thudding so loud in my ears it was deafening. I could feel a mist of perspiration forming on my palms and forehead. A knot started to form in my throat.

"Just breathe Bella, it'll be alright," Jacob assured me.

We heard laughter…then Charlie say: "Hey Billy, what brings you here?"

"The kids asked me over, apparently they have something important to tell us. So I had Harry here drive me down," Billy replied.

"Oh, I can guess what that is…" Charlie started to say as they reached the living room.

Jacob stood up, as did I. "Dad…Charlie…please…" he motioned to the empty chair and space between the sofa. "We need to talk."

Charlie had a grin on his face; I could tell he felt 'in the know'. He thought he had it all figured out. Just probably thought we were making out relationship public. Well, he was half right.

"Bella and I…" he continued "have some news to share." "Over the past couple of weeks we have grown closer…more than friends."

All I could think to myself was…just keep breathing, breathing, nice…steady…deep breaths. My gaze was locked on Charlie's the entire time.

Jacob continued… "I want to let you both know that I love Bella, I love her more than anything in this world. The other day when we spent the day alone…on the beach… something happened…" he paused because I started to sway. Jacob grabbed my elbow just before I collapsed and lowered me to the sofa.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned. "What wrong with you?"

"She's just a little nervous, because of what I'm about to tell you…" Jacob went on.

"You see…Bella and I have been together…"

"What do you mean together?" both Billy and Charlie exclaimed at the same time.

"You know…together, together." Jacob looked so embarrassed.

"What? Charlie screamed. I've never seen Charlie so furious…he turned three shades of purple.

I finally found my will to speak, "Dad, I love him…he loves me, and we're going to have a baby!" I blurted out.

Charlie looked like he was having a stroke…Billy said nothing, he remained quiet. He grabbed Charlie's arm a pulled him back down to the chair.

"Bella how could you do this…get yourself preg…preg…" he couldn't even say the word.

"We did plan for this to happen…" Jacob defended.

"Don't!" Charlie yelled. "Don't hand me that crap!"

"It just sorta happened, but it's too late now…what's done is done. It's not that much different with what happened to you and mom", I reminded him.

"Yeah no kidding, I wanted better for you though, Bella," he was starting to calm down.

"I know", I whispered.

"Ha!" he bellowed. "You're telling your mother…cause I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole."

"Gee, thanks", I remarked.

Billy motioned for Jacob to step outside with him while I dialed the phone to tell my mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With shaky hands, I swallowed back the lump in my throat and dialed the phone. It rang three times before she answered, "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Bella! Oh baby, it's been a long time since we last talked. How is everything? Did you get my last email?"

I paused unable to answer her questions right away. This was going to be so hard. To give me privacy, Charlie had gone outside with Billy to speak with Jacob. Poor Jacob, though I think he had a better chance of surviving his conversation than I did.

"Mom, we need to talk," I finally managed to speak. My mom had been there for me through the darkest time of my life. My only hope was that she would remain so understanding and open to this new chapter in my life.

"What is it Bella?"

"Mom… um, oh my god, I don't know how to tell you this." I choked up.

"Bella, honey please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to your father?" She was getting worried, I could tell.

"No mom, Char… I mean dad is fine."

"Then what is it? What's the matter?" She asked frantically.

There was a long silence, and then I just spat it out in a hurried tone. "I'M PREGNANT!"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry, please don't be disappointed. I know it's the last thing you wanted for your eighteen year old daughter…"

She cut me off mid sentence. "Well Bella, it sure does come as a shock, in fact it was the last thing in the world I expected you to say to me… Wait,um… who is the father? Please don't tell me it's that Cullen boy's!"

"MOM! Edward…" I clutched at the hole in my chest as the pain that had long since been dulled by time had renewed itself. "Edward and I never… the father is Jacob, Jacob Black!" I shouted.

"Billy Black's son? When did you two become… never mind that, Bella what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I gonna do?' We are keeping the baby!" I was appalled at the inconsideration of my Mother's words.

"That is a lot to handle baby, you sure?" She asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"OF COURSE I AM SURE!" I shouted.

"Okay, ba…by," her voice broke at the end. Oh god was she was crying? Now I felt really bad for yelling at her.

"Mom, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to yell," I apologized. "Look I know it's a lot to process. Holy crow, I mean I am barely holding it together myself. I just thought you would be more supportive than dad."

"Bella, I am just worried for you that's all. It's a lot of responsibility raising a child… and you're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you," Renee explained. "But, I will stand by you, honey no matter what you decide."

"Thank you for understand mom. I have to go now, I left Charlie alone with Jacob and that can't be a good thing, not for Jacob at least. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure baby, talk to you later."

After I hung up with Renee, I went outside to find my dad yelling at Jacob and Billy shaking his head.

"Guys stop!" As I was walking over to Jacob I tripped. Jacob caught me by the elbow, steadied me and gave me a hug.

"Get your hands off her!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, will you stop!" Jeesh, this was going to be a long nine months!

"Bella, you should marry Jacob," Charlie started again. "It's the only logical solution."

After the long argument that ensued, after he mentioned it before you think he would give it up already.

"Dad, please…let me and Jacob handle this. I don't think either of us can take that much change so soon. I mean we just found out today…give it sometime to sink in." I argued.

"It's the right thing to do Bella and you know it," he persisted.

"I'm not saying it isn't…we just don't want to rush into things," I pleaded.

"Yeah, well you should have thought about that before he got you knocked up!" he started yelling again.

He was making me so mad, why was being he so stubborn? Without thinking, I blurted out… "Why, so we can end up like you and mom?" I regretted it the moment it came out. The look on his face… I'll never forget it. He silently walked away from me and out the front steps. A few seconds later I heard the cruiser start up and he pulled out of the driveway. That was a low blow, he'll never forgive me for that. I started to cry…I buried my head in Jacob's shoulder and then rested my hands on my still flat belly. "Sorry baby", I sobbed. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I might have just lost Charlie forever.

Sometime had passed since Charlie left Billy, Jacob and myself standing on the porch, Billy and Jacob had long since gone back to La Push. There was still no sign of Charlie, I began to worry. Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming need to speak to Jacob.

I rose from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I dialed Jacob's phone number… it rang several times, but no answer. Hmmm, that's weird I though. They should definitely have made it home by now. Maybe they stopped somewhere first. Just then I remembered how hot Jacob felt when he hugged me before he left…hotter than usual. Maybe he wasn't feeling well, or maybe Charlie's marriage rant upset him more than he led her to believe. I hope that's wasn't it, I didn't want Jacob to feel obligated to marry me just because I was carrying his child. If we decide to get married, I wanted it to be for love.

I was starting to get hungry while I patiently waited a few extra minutes before trying my call a second time. I went to the fridge to see what I could make. I saw some leftover meatloaf from the other night…yeah that should hit the spot. I took it out of the aluminum foil and placed it onto a plate and started to microwave it. Once that was done, I sat down and started to eat. I was instantly repulsed by the food in my mouth and ran to the sink to spit it out. "Yuck", I complained. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was coming down with something too…but I love meatloaf, I thought. Guess the baby doesn't enjoy meatloaf as much as I do, I smirked.

No longer having an appetite, I walked back to the phone and redialed Jacob's number…success, Billy answered after two rings.

"Hey Billy, may I speak to Jake?" I asked politely.

"I'm afraid not Bella, er…um Jacob's not feeling like himself, he'll have to call you later." he hesitated.

"Is he not well?" I persisted. "He felt like he may have had a fever."

"No, he's not well." Billy said dryly. "Goodbye now, Bella."

He hung up. Hmmm, that was strange, I thought. I decided to wait by the phone to see if Jacob would call back. It was after midnight, when I was awaken by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I checked the answering machine to see if Jacob tried to call after I dosed off… nothing. Just then I heard the front door open, It was Charlie. I walked slow to the hallway, I needed to apologize.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I didn't mean it," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry too…for being a jerk and trying to force you into things," he replied.

"You were just trying to do right by me…I know…that's why I love you Dad," I said as I walked over to give him a hug.

"Thanks…you should get to bed, you look tired…I know I'm beat," he smiled.

"Yeah, what a stressful and emotional day you've had," I joked. We both laughed as we made our way upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke up that morning I took a nice long shower. I was heading down stairs when Charlie stopped me in the hallway.

"Bella, we have to talk." My first thought was of Jake and how he wasn't feeling well. Had Charlie heard something from Billy? Worried, I followed Charlie downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"What's up dad?" Charlie could see the worry in my voice and he looked very tired. I bet the old man didn't get any sleep last night.

"Bella it's about the… baby." He had a hard time getting the last word out. "I want you to be happy so if you want to keep it, I'll stand by you."

I couldn't resist the urge to give him a hug. He really was a caring father, I hoped Jacob would be just as good as him. "Oh… dad, thank you!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome Bells, well you better get to school. I don't want you to be late," he cleared the obvious lump in his throat. I was getting up to leave when I thought of Jake.

"Oh dad could you call Billy and see how Jake is doing, he said he was sick last night," I asked.

"Sure thing," he smiled.

To my surprise the school day was uneventful and went by fast. When I pulled up to the curb in front of the house, I was surprised to find Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway. What's going on? Fearful that something might be wrong, I jumped out of the truck, leaving my books and everything and ran inside.

"Dad, why are you home? Is everything alright?" I questioned him.

"Everything's fine Bells, I just took the day off. Oh and by the way, Billy said Jacob still wasn't feeling well. The doctor thinks he has mono and Billy isn't allowing any visitors. He said that he would have Jacob could call you later in the week," he explained.

"A week? I can understand Billy not wanting visitors, but why would it take a week for Jake to call?" I asked frustrated.

"Sorry Bells, don't kill the messenger and don't go making a pest of yourself either. Billy is Jacob's father and he knows best," Charlie chided me.

Too tired to argue a moot point with Charlie, I surrendered and retreated upstairs to be alone with my thoughts. A week? A whole week without hearing from Jacob, I was going to go insane with worry.

***************************** 2 weeks later ******************************

I was lying in bed crying, I had stayed home from school yet again. It's been two weeks and still no call from Jacob. Was he trying to break up with me? I was sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow when my dad walked in.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I NEED TO SEE JACOB!" I cried.

"Bella, I hate seeing you torture yourself like this. It's almost like the aftermath of you breakup with Ed…" he paused short of saying his name. "What I meant to say is… give it time honey. I am sure as soon as Jacob is able, he will call." Charlie tried to soothe me by rubbing my shoulder.

By the weekend my self-pity turned into sheer determination. I made up my mind, Billy may be screening my phone calls, but I doubt he could ignore my presence.

"I'm going to La Push," I announced as I marched down the stairs.

"Want me to come?" Charlie offered.

"No, I'm doing this alone, I'm going to demand to see him, and I won't leave until I do…even if I have to camp outside his house all night," I growled.

"Nice to know you still have some fight left in ya Bells," Charlie mused.

I glared at my father as I headed for the front door. Once outside I sprinted across the lawn and jumped into my truck. I jabbed the key into the ignition, threw the old Chevy into drive and drove the fastest speed the ancient truck would allow. It took me only fifteen minutes to get there. I was surprised to see Billy in the driveway…it was like he was expecting me or something. I rolled down my driver side window.

"Send Jacob out…I'm not leaving until I get to talk to him," I demanded.

"He's not here," Billy replied calmly.

"Which is it…he's too sick or he's avoiding me?" I snapped back at him.

"What are you trying in insinuate?" he questioned.

"I don't know… that you turned your son against me," I accused.

Just then I saw a figure step out from beside the garage. It was Jacob, but he looked different. He cropped his hair for one and he seemed taller, if that was possible.

"It's okay Dad, I'll talk to her." Jacob spoke in a solemn tone.

Billy wheeled himself back into the house to give us some privacy. I was still examining Jacob with scrutiny… something was different about him; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Come with me," he said as he motioned to the woods near the house.

I stepped slowly out of my truck. I could barely breathe…this seemed all too familiar. I trailed slowly behind him into the thicket. When we reached a small clearing he stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, I can't be around you anymore, you should go home…and don't come back." He was very direct in his choice of words.

"I don't understand…Does this have anything to do with what Charlie said to you? Cause he's changed his mind, he wants to let us decide…he promised not to interfere…" I started but he interrupted me.

"No it has nothing to do with that," he said.

"Then why?" I sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me? What about our baby?"

"That's exactly the reason, the baby…it's not safe for me to be around you anymore Bella," he stated.

"You're the father; you need to be in his or her life. If you don't want me… fine, but don't do this to our child," I pleaded.

"I can't do this Bella…please just leave," he choked out. I could see the pain behind his words and he wouldn't look at me. It only confused me more. He walked away from me, heading back toward his house.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I cried.

He didn't look back. I stood there numb, alone…again. I slowly walked back to my truck, turned on the ignition and headed back home more hurt and confused then I ever been before in my life.


End file.
